


Beach Day

by Charlotte_Lancer



Category: Top Gun (1986), Top Gun: Maverick (2020)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, beach, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Lancer/pseuds/Charlotte_Lancer
Summary: Maverick and Iceman go to the beach to see a show. (Story and art.)
Relationships: Tom "Iceman" Kazansky/Pete "Maverick" Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at watercolor pencils, so any tips or hints on how to use them are greatly appreciated.

Iceman had insisted on setting up their chairs early; a fact which Maverick was now grateful for, as more and more people had crowded onto the beach in the hours since, all in anticipation of the coming show.

Children were running around between chairs and blankets, giggling and chasing each other through the warm sand with the joy that summer always brought. Maverick smiled as one particularly wild one vaulted into the nearby water, causing a splash that reached the legs of their chairs.

The water took Iceman’s attention from his book in a way that the noise hadn’t- Iceman had insisted on ‘sensible hearing protection’, and had quickly discovered that his headset could muffle loud beachgoers just as well as it could muffle explosions-, and he set the book away before looking over to Maverick.

“That one reminds me of you,” he said, grinning.

Maverick managed to fake offense for only a moment before joining in Iceman’s laughter, happy to enjoy the moment together. He leaned over to kiss Iceman, a grin still on both of their faces, and took Iceman’s hand into his.

The rapidly setting sun had given way to night by the time they pulled away, and Maverick could just barely make out the boat in the distance preparing to start the show.

“Should be any minute now,” he said, glancing at his watch.

Iceman nodded, checking his own watch to confirm the time, and pulled Maverick in for one last kiss before the fireworks started.


End file.
